The Situation of Unconscious Desires
by eliza2247
Summary: When words were nonexistent, actions spoke louder. When actions spoke louder, words became necessary. Naruto didn't know, and Hinata knew better. It was only a matter of time when hidden actions came to light. As the actions became clear, Naruto realized that only words were needed.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, welcome back to ANOTHER one of my Naruhina fics. This whole idea was inspired from another author's Naruhina fanfic I read a long time ago. My story has no relation to their story whatsoever, but I still give credit where credit is due. Unfortunately, I forgot the author's name. Anyway, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Rated:** T. There are super mild suggestive themes and like one or two curse words.

 **Summary:** When words were nonexistent, actions spoke louder. When actions spoke louder, words became necessary. Naruto didn't know, and Hinata knew better. It was only a matter of time when hidden actions came to light. As the actions became clear, Naruto realized that only words were needed.

The Situation of Unconscious Desires

The first time Team 7 saw it they were shocked.

"Should we wake them?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly from her seat next to him in the tent.

* * *

Team 7 and Hinata were requested by the third Hokage for a retrieval mission concerning a lost carriage. The carriage was on route to Konoha from Suna, but it never made it. The Hokage had specifically expressed the urgency in finding this mysterious carriage to Team 7 and Hinata.

Kakashi-sensei had told his team of genin that the last place where the carriage was spotted was at the outskirts of the Land of Fire and that it would take at least two days to reach. Team Kakashi quickly prepared and headed off.

They had made a good amount of progress before it was too dark to continue, and they decided that it was safe enough to make camp.

Kakashi smiled from behind his book as he looked at the busy genin preparing their makeshift camp. He inwardly thanked the Hokage and Kami for giving him this team formation.

His team of genin had readily accepted Hinata and the whole mission was flowing exceedingly well. There was no hitting or yelling that usually plagued his team. Kakashi relaxed into his sitting position in front of a tree. _Finally, I can read in peace._

He had noticed that Sakura took her leading role and strategically placed Hinata next to Naruto. Hinata in turn would be a blushing mess as she was paired up with Naruto; and Naruto, noticing her distressed form, would pay more attention to her. This in turn would lead to Hinata becoming more of a blushing mess and Naruto would pay even more attention to her. Now that Naruto was preoccupied, Sakura would pair herself up with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He most likely thought like him that one loudmouth was better than two. Kakashi smiled even more. _Peace at last._

It did not take long for the make-shift camp to be ready. They had their brief dinner and Kakashi sent the Genin to bed. Kakashi would keep watch.

"Okay, this is how it will go down. Naruto, you will sleep at the far end of the tent." Sakura told the hyper blonde.

The blonde groaned, "Why do I always sleep in the back?!"

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch at the loudness of her teammate. "You always sleep in the back because you sleep like a wild bear."

"Even in your sleep you are loud and annoying." Sasuke added with a smirk.

Hinata looked at Naruto in awe and in embarrassment. _This will be my first time sleeping in the same vicinity as him._ Hinata felt herself blush further at her thoughts.

"Shut up, Teme! I am not!" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura clenched her fist, "Be quiet Naruto! Do you want the whole forest to hear you?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Only Sakura would_ _ **yell**_ _at Naruto for yelling._

"N-Naruto, S-Sakura is right. W-We should be more q-quiet." Hinata told the blonde gently.

Naruto had stopped glaring and turned to look at the quiet girl next to him. He gave her a small pout, "But Hinata, it isn't fair that I always get to sleep in the back. Sometimes I need to go to the bathroom badly, but I would need to hold it in because I can't get out of the tent."

Hinata smiled to him, "W-Why not go to the b-bathroom before b-bed?"

Naruto brightened, "Hinata, you always come up with the best solutions!" Hinata blushed at Naruto's praise and she looked away from him embarrassedly.

Sakura felt her inner self growl at the loudness but looking at the cute exchange between the two made her not want to ruin the mood with her frustration. Sakura took a deep calming breath, "Okay, since you are both _friendly_ Hinata will sleep beside you." Sakura smiled softly, meanwhile her inner Sakura was grinning evilly. _With Hinata sleeping next to Naruto that will leave me and Sasuke to sleep next to each other! This is the best plan ever!_ Hinata blushed brightly. _S-Sleep n-next to N-Naruto?!_

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go take a whizz. I just want to sleep already." Naruto said as he walked out of the tent. Sakura turned to look at Hinata and gave her a knowing wink that made Hinata dazed. While Naruto was doing his business, the rest of the genin decided to set up their sleeping bags. Hinata decided that she would also set up Naruto's sleeping bag _next to hers_. Hinata quickly snuggled into her sleeping bag and forced her eyes closed. She knew that she would not be able to handle seeing Naruto sleeping beside her.

Naruto let out a loud yawn as he entered the tent. He gave a sad look at seeing Sakura sleeping beside Sasuke. He frowned deeply and made his way to his designated sleeping spot. Naruto looked down and saw that his sleeping bag was set up. _Sakura and Sasuke never did this for me before, did Hinata do this?_ Naruto gave her a confused look. _Why did she do that?_ Naruto thought about it for a moment, but it was too complicated, so he let it go. He then smiled at her. _Thank you._ As he looked her over, he gave her a worried look. She was covered up entirely by her sleeping bag. _Is she cold?_ Naruto moved to his bag and pulled out his blanket. He rarely got cold, but he kept it just in case. He draped his blanket over Hinata and smiled at his thoughtfulness. Naruto then situated himself into his sleeping bag. He felt himself drift off into slumber.

Hinata was frozen in her sleeping bag. She felt her anxiousness rise as Naruto entered the tent and as he moved toward her. She felt her breath hitch as she felt him drape a blanket over her. Hinata felt her cheeks burn at his actions and she finally let herself pass out in a love coma.

* * *

Sakura woke up groggily and she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. _I should have listened to Hinata and gone to the bathroom before bed. I don't remember the last time I slept this well on an overnight mission before._ Sakura mentally groaned. _Usually, Naruto keeps us up with his loud snores._ She dazedly looked over to Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened at the display in front of her. _Oh, my Kami!_

Naruto had somehow managed to roll over to Hinata and he had her in an embrace. Hinata had managed to get out of her sleeping bag and her head rested on Naruto's head. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto's head was tucked securely under her chin. They were both sleeping soundlessly.

Sakura just gaped at the sight. She could not decide what was more surprising. The fact that Naruto and Hinata were holding each other or the fact that Naruto was not being a loud sleeper because he was holding Hinata. Sakura had managed to get a bit of herself under control and she quietly shook Sasuke awake. Sasuke growled in annoyance at being awoken. He sat up from his sleeping bag and was about to tell Sakura off until he saw her appearance. He saw that she was shaken, and this put Sasuke on alert. He saw that she was pointing at the far end of the tent. He looked over and his eyes went wide.

"Should we wake them?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly from her seat next to him in the tent. Sasuke took his eyes away from the embracing couple and shook his head, "It's none of our business." He then went back to lay down on his sleeping bag. Sakura looked at him curiously and then she looked back at the embracing pair. Sakura sighed, a small smile on her face. _Way to go Hinata. You got your man!_

In the early morning, she was awoken by some loud snores. Sakura sat up abruptly at the sound and she glared at Naruto. She saw that Naruto was sprawled across his and Hinata's sleeping bags. Hinata was nowhere to be found. Sakura groaned into her hands. _Don't tell me that Naruto only shuts up when he is with Hinata. I need to beg for the Hokage to let Hinata be a permanent addition on long-term missions._ Sasuke had also awoken from his slumber and he glared at the loud blonde. He also came to the same conclusions as Sakura. He grabbed his pillow and hurled it at Naruto's sleeping form.

Naruto instantly bolted up as he felt the impact. He wildly looked around to see that both Sakura and Sasuke were awake. Sasuke still had his arm extended in a throw and Naruto glared.

"What the hell, Teme?!" Naruto growled out.

Sasuke glared back, "You were being annoying."

Sakura groaned out, "Where is Hinata when you need her?"

Naruto felt his anger simmer down as he registered Sakura's word. He then quickly turned his body around to confirm that Hinata was indeed not next to him. The realization that Hinata was not next to him made him panic for a bit. _Why am I panicking?_ Naruto frowned at his involuntary response.

Sakura looked at Naruto amusedly. _Well look at that. Naruto cares about Hinata._

The flaps to the tent opened and Hinata walked in. She was already dressed in her shinobi attire. She gave a slight nod to Sakura and Sasuke as a good morning. She then felt herself hyperventilate as she tried to look at Naruto. Hinata could clearly remember how she had awoken.

* * *

She was very warm and secure; and she did not want to wake up. However, her internal clock forced her to wake up in the early morning. She opened her eyes softly and all at once her senses registered her surroundings. Specifically, Naruto. His arms were lazily wrapped around her waist and they provided her that warmth and security she felt. His head was tucked into her neck and she could feel his warm breaths caress her skin. His blonde locks tickled her chin. She felt that her arms were wrapped around his neck and they subconsciously pulled him closer to her chest. Hinata had almost wanted to pass out, but the thought of Naruto finding them like _this_ gave her the extra push for her to stay conscious. She gently unwrapped herself from Naruto and threw herself back. Her breaths were haggard, but she managed to quiet them to not disturb the other sleeping occupants.

Hinata stared wide-eyed at Naruto's sleeping form. He was frowning at his new sleeping arrangement. She heard him whisper her name and she saw how a small smile overtook his sleeping features. Hinata mentally eeped. She shook her head. _T-This can't be h-happening!_ Yet Hinata could not deny what she heard. _N-Naruto said m-my n-name l-lovingly._ Hinata started to panic. _N-No, h-he likes S-Sakura. H-He s-says so h-himself._ Hinata bit her trembling lip and she felt a slight ache in her chest. _I-It's better for m-me to f-forget this e-ever h-happened. T-This p-probably h-happens to S-Sakura._ Hinata felt another ache run through her chest. The pain let her regain her control and she easily went over to reach for her pack. She smiled fondly at Naruto and she gently tugged the blanket over him.

* * *

Hinata let her head fall to look at the ground as she moved toward Naruto. _T-There is no n-need to make t-things a-awkward._ When she reached Naruto, she lifted her head slightly. "G-Good m-morning N-Naruto." She whispered to him. Naruto smiled brightly at Hinata, "Good morning Hinata. You wake up early, huh? I got a bit worried, haha." Naruto mentally cringed as he told her about the panic he felt. Hinata gave him a small frown before continuing to look at the ground, "I-I am s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to m-make y-you w-worry." Naruto felt his heart accelerate for an unknown reason, "Eh?! Hinata you don't need to apologize for that! It's fine. I was just being stupid." He rushed out. Hinata whipped her head to look at him, "You are not stupid Naruto." She seriously told him. Naruto gulped at the look in her eyes. There was _something_ convincing in her eyes and it made his heart beat painfully in his chest. He absentmindedly nodded his head. Hinata blushed at her forwardness and looked back down to the ground.

"Since we aren't going to get anymore sleep then we should start to dismantle the camp and get along with the mission." Sakura said.

Naruto took his eyes from Hinata and looked over at Sakura with a bright smile. "Yeah! Mission Time!"

"Stop yelling!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Naruto was about to retort, but Hinata started to talk to him. "N-Naruto, d-do y-you w-want m-me to h-help y-you?" Naruto smiled fondly to her and shook his head, "That's okay Hinata. I can take care of this." Hinata smiled back at him and he felt that familiar accelerating feeling in his chest. _She is such a nice friend._

* * *

It did not take long for the rest of the Konoha 12 and now the fifth Hokage to understand the new situation that arose whenever Naruto and Hinata were on the same team for a long-term mission.

Team 10 was as accepting of this situation as Team 7. Shikamaru's reaction was the same as Sasuke's and Sakura's. He deemed that it was none of his business and that he liked that Naruto was finally quiet when he was asleep. Choji nodded in support to Shikamaru's conclusions. Ino had gushed at the adorable couple.

Team 8 was a bit harsher. Shino accepted the situation reluctantly. He deemed it as inappropriate; but it made Hinata happy and he could finally sleep in silence. Shino had managed to control Kiba's protectiveness over their female teammate. This lead to Kiba grudgingly accepting the situation since Hinata was not in any danger and it did make her happy.

Team Gai was not having it. Tenten smiled fondly at the young love while Rock Lee gushed at the youthfulness the couple represented. Neji on the other hand had used his gentle fist on Naruto and threatened his manhood if he ever touched Hinata again. It is safe to say that Naruto and Hinata no longer accompany Team Gai at the same time.

The Hokage had found the situation incredibly amusing. She gladly allowed Hinata to join any long-term mission with Naruto if it was applicable. She found it even more amusing to know that Naruto was completely oblivious to the whole situation. The rest of the genin on Team 7 and Team 10 practically _begged_ for Hinata to join any long-term Naruto mission. The begging had ended when Naruto left on his training trip with Jiraiya.

When Naruto returned from his 3-year trip with Jiraiya, almost everyone forgot about the situation until Team 7 re-discovered it again.

* * *

"Tell me again why we are going to some stupid remote house in the middle of nowhere?" Naruto asked with a hint of annoyance. He had finally come back from a morning mission with Team 8 and Granny Tsunade had given him another mission. Naruto wanted nothing more than to go home and rest, but Granny had insisted that the mission was top priority. He looked over to his left side and saw Hinata walking beside him. He gave her an understanding smile. They were both forced to go on another mission immediately after their previous one.

"Did you not hear anything Lady Tsunade said?" Sakura growled out. Naruto rolled his eyes at her anger as he looked at her. "No, I was too tired to pay attention." Sakura clenched her fist in frustration. She felt that her patience was slowly fading, and she was _this_ close to punching him into a tree.

Naruto looked back over to Hinata, letting Sakura talk to herself as she explained the mission to him. Naruto mentally sighed, he really did not care. "Hey Hinata, are you feeling as tired as I am?" Naruto asked her. Hinata blushed at Naruto's words, she shyly glanced towards him. "O-Only a b-bit. I-It was a t-tiring mission." She gently told him. Naruto grinned, "If you need any help, you can ask me." Hinata blushed further, "T-Thank y-you N-Naruto." She gave him a bright smile and Naruto felt his heart accelerate. He didn't know why his heart sped up when he talked to her. All he knew was that this feeling was becoming normal to him and he was starting to like it. "You are looking a bit red, Hinata. Are you sure you're not getting sick?" Naruto worriedly asked her. Hinata felt herself redden more at his observation, "I-I'm not s-sick. D-Do not w-worry y-yourself o-over me, N-Naruto."

"I'll always worry for you."

Hinata mentally froze and her heart started beating frantically in her chest. _Oh, Naruto I love…_

"You are my friend and I will always look out for my precious people." He told her with a bright smile.

Hinata felt herself trip over her feet and she landed ungracefully on the floor face forward. She had managed to put her hands in front of herself to not further embarrass herself.

Naruto frantically went over to help her. He had grabbed her arm to help her up. "Hinata! Are you okay?!"

Hinata felt her heart break further at the _friendly_ concern she heard in his voice. She quickly stood up and took her arm away from Naruto's hold. Her head was lowered, and her long hair covered her face. "I'm fine. I just tripped. Let us continue." She quietly told Naruto. She then stood up and made her way in between Sakura and Sai. Naruto stood still for a bit as he felt a cold feeling envelop his chest. He kept looking at the spot where Hinata fell at. He felt that something had changed, and it made him anxious. He decided to laugh it off.

He scratched the back of his head, "Haha, you have you have to be more careful Hinata. These roads can be a bit rough." He smiled toward her and the rest of the team. The awkward silence that followed was eating at his nerves, but he continued to smile in hope that it would go away.

"You truly are an idiot." Sakura told him. Captain Yamato who was walking behind the team nodded at the correct assessment. Naruto's smile faltered and he exaggeratedly sighed. "Let's just get on with the mission so I can go rest." He mumbled out as he turned his back on his teammates and continued to walk.

"You are not an idiot, Naruto." He heard Hinata tell him. Naruto felt himself brighten at Hinata's words and he was about to thank her; but as he turned to face her he felt his smile falter. She still had her face lowered, and she was not looking at him. Naruto clenched his fist on his side and he forced himself to smile, "Thanks Hinata."

Hinata then looked up at him and Naruto's eyes widened slightly. _I didn't know how much I missed seeing her eyes._ He thought as he looked at her white-lavender ones. He stopped walking for a bit and Hinata had moved to walk beside him. "You do not need to force yourself to smile, Naruto." She whispered to him. Naruto's breath hitched, and he looked at her with scared eyes. _H-How does she know?_ Hinata separated her eyes from his, "I don't like your forced smiles." Naruto gulped nervously. She was telling him these things as if she knew _him_. No one cared much about him to notice when he was feeling anxious or hurt. He had promised himself not to show any kind of weakness in front of anyone when he was a child. Yet Hinata was able to see _him_.

"Why do you care?" He whispered out to her in curiosity. Hinata blushed at his question and a tingling thought entered her mind. She mentally giggled. "I will always care about you." She whispered back. Naruto felt his own cheeks burn and he stared intently at the bluenette. "You are my friend and I will always look out for my precious people." She told him with a small smile.

Naruto felt himself trip and the blush on his cheeks intensified in embarrassment. Hinata giggled at his reaction and Naruto inwardly marveled at the sound. Naruto chuckled at his clumsiness and truly smiled back at Hinata. They both continued walking side by side for the remainder of the trip. He wanted to be happy at the thought of Hinata caring about him; but he could not understand why he was _disappointed_ with her reason.

Captain Yamato had used his wooden jutsu to build a small cabin for the team to rest in. Sai had volunteered to take the first watch and Yamato readily agreed. He could not wait for some well-deserved sleep. Lady Tsunade had him running up the walls ever since Kakashi was sent to the hospital. Sakura was eyeing her other teammates curiously, she wondered whether Naruto and Hinata would get into _that_ situation when they fell asleep.

Naruto and Hinata laid their sleeping bags next to each other as usual. It was practically routine by now. Naruto did not mind sleeping next to Hinata. He always felt that he woke up more refreshed when they slept by each other. He wondered if things will be the same as when they slept next to each other as kids. _I wonder if my 3-year absence changed anything. Well whatever, I still enjoy her company._

Hinata was jittery as she positioned her sleeping bag next to Naruto's. She wondered if she would awaken to the similar position like when they were kids. Hinata felt herself mentally swoon at the thought of being wrapped up in his arms. She quickly got under her covers and forced herself to fall asleep. The sooner she fell asleep the faster she might be in his arms.

Naruto mentally chuckled at Hinata. _Damn, she must be tired if she is that excited to sleep._ He let out a tired yawn and got into his own sleeping bag. He then draped his blanket over them. He started to do this when he noticed that Hinata would always cover up her whole body with her sleeping bag. _Who would have guessed that she was super sensitive to the cold?_ Naruto yawned again, and he let his mind drift off.

Naruto woke up in a daze and he frowned at the reason. _Why do I always forget to use the bathroom before I go to bed?_ Naruto snuggled more into his warm pillow and he sighed happily. _It is warm and nice. I don't want to get up._ He then felt the pressure in his lower regions. _Damn it, I really need to pee._ Naruto opened his eyes slightly and he wondered why he saw purple. _Huh?_ He blinked lazily as he tried to gauge where he was. After a couple of minutes of trying to regain his senses he finally understood what was going on. Naruto felt his cheeks burn.

He had been cuddling into Hinata's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Both of their legs were entangled with the other's. Naruto had started to breathe heavily, and he started to panic.

Hinata sensing a disturbance opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the panicking blonde. Her lavender-white eyes connected to blue ones. It then clicked in her mind that Naruto was _looking_ at her and if he was _looking_ that meant that he was _awake_. Hinata eeped and pulled away from Naruto hurriedly. Naruto quickly sat up with wide eyes looking at her. His heavy breathing matched hers. They both sported a deep red blush. Naruto was unsure of what to do next, but he knew he had to do _something_. Naruto did not want to think about the situation he awoke in, so he decided to run away like a coward. As quietly as he could, he opened the cabin door and rushed outside. _I-I need to go train._ He thought as he ran away from the cabin.

Hinata's eyes watched as Naruto rushed out of the cabin and she felt her heart ache at seeing the terrified look on his features. _Of course, he wouldn't feel the same. He l-loves Sakura._ Hinata slowly made herself to her sleeping bag and decided to force herself to sleep. If she did not think about it, then it would not hurt.

Naruto rushed into the clearing and he let out a gasp. He grabbed his head and he felt himself trembling. _I-I can't believe I disrespected Hinata like that! I-I held her, and I was laying my head on her c-chest._ Naruto let out a strangled breath. _Her chest is very warm and plump._ Naruto growled at his perverted thoughts.

"Naruto?"

Naruto whipped his head to the sound, he tried to compose himself a bit. He forced a smile on his face and waved his hand lazily in greeting. "Hey Sai. Hehe, I didn't see ya there." Sai gave his friend a blank look, "Have you come to release me from my nightly watch?" Naruto shuddered in relief that Sai was denser than him and that Sai would not ask more about his panic demeanor. Naruto nodded vigorously, "Yup, that's me. You can go sleep now." Sai gave him a swift nod and walked back to the cabin. Naruto ran a shivering hand through his hair to try to calm his racing heart. _I wouldn't even be able to fall asleep after what I just witnessed._

Naruto had stayed for the remainder of the nightly watch and he did not mind. It gave him more time to think. When he walked back into the cabin he immediately sought out the girl that occupied his thoughts. He felt a rush of anger at seeing her sleeping next to Sai. Her body was turned to Sai while he was turned to her. The sight of Hinata sleeping so close to Sai made a fire in his belly burn for an unknown reason. He just knew that he did not like this scene at all. "We should start to get ready! The mission isn't going to get done on its own!" Naruto 'cheerfully' said to the cabin occupants. He saw his team start to rise, but he kept his 'cheerful' stare on Hinata.

Hinata, feeling a stare on her, looked around for the source. Her eyes widened at seeing Naruto's eyes on her and she blushed furiously at his attention. She took her eyes away from him and started to pack all her belongings.

She was a nervous mess as she walked beside Naruto. Hinata had wanted to walk beside anyone else, but Naruto always managed to end up walking next to her. She could feel his intense stares on her at different points in time. Hinata mentally shook her head. The only way that Naruto would force her to talk about the _situation_ would be if he took the initiative. There was no way that she would bring it up first. She felt that Naruto wanted to bring it up, but luckily something always happened that refocused their attention on the mission.

They had successfully completed the mission and had captured the missing nin. The missing nin used to be a Hidden Leaf ninja that worked for Orochimaro. Lady Tsunade was given a tip of where the man would be hiding, and she sent Team 7 and Hinata to go capture the man.

Hinata felt herself shake at the realization that it would take _two_ days to reach the hidden leaf village. When they started to set up camp, Hinata had begged Sakura to come with her to a nearby river to freshen up.

"S-Sakura, _he knows_." Hinata moaned out in embarrassment as she eased herself in the water. The cold water stung her skin, but it helped ease the burning she felt inside. Sakura's eyes widened, "No way? The idiot figured out that you love him?" She asked in awe. Hinata felt her skin burn further and she quickly shook her head. "N-No! T-The _s-situation_." Sakura gasped, "Oh, Kami. Has he said anything?" Hinata shook her head. Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You know, that explains why Naruto has been paying you more attention than usual." Hinata peeked over to Sakura and she felt herself sink further in the cold water. Sakura waved her hands hurriedly, "You shouldn't worry Hinata. Naruto is too nice of a guy to hurt you. He will most likely ask you out or something." Hinata inched herself further into the water. Sakura sighed, "Do you think Naruto would hurt you?" Hinata shook her head and she raised herself a bit from the water. "B-But he l-loves you." Hinata mumbled sadly. Hinata bit her trembling lip, "I-I n-never wanted to p-pressure him to l-like me." Sakura looked at the girl sadly, "Hey, don't get yourself so worked up. It's better to know than waiting for a man who won't love you back." Sakura sighed sadly as she looked at her reflection in the water, "Take it from first-hand experience." Hinata sadly looked at Sakura. _We both love unattainable guys._ She thought. The two girls bathed in comfortable silence.

When the girls had returned to camp, the boys had decided that they needed to freshen up as well. Naruto was going to decline since he wanted to talk to Hinata, but Captain Yamato pulled his ear. "Sorry Naruto, but there is no way that we will be sleeping in the same space with you smelling like that." Naruto winced at the hard tug on his ear, "Hey! I don't need to bathe!" Yamato glared down at the blonde, "Oh yes you do. You fell into the pig pen. I will not let you turn the cabin into a farmhouse." Naruto winced at the tone Yamato was using. He pulled away from Yamato's hold and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine." He mumbled out as he followed Sai and Yamato.

Hinata and Sakura both stood on guard by the passed out missing nin to make sure that he did not escape. "How long does your gentle fist effects last?" Sakura asked her friend. "The effects of the gentle fist correlate to the amount of chakra I infuse in my hands. I-I did use a good amount of chakra." Sakura giggled, "Was it because of Naruto being thrown into the pig pen?" Hinata blushed but nodded anyway. Sakura smiled, "Remind me not to get you pissed off. You turn into an unstoppable force. I think Naruto almost peed himself when he saw you strike this guy down with one touch." Hinata giggled as she remembered the shock look on Naruto's face. "T-The effects should remain for the rest of the trip." Hinata mumbled out. "Good, I don't need another annoying idiot on this trip. Naruto is enough." Sakura said tiredly. Hinata did not respond to Sakura and both girls fell into a comfortable silence.

The comfortable silence was broken by the loudmouth blonde. "I am telling you Sai. I did see a beautiful naked woman by a waterfall before when I was a kid." Yamato snorted, "You? See a beautiful naked woman by a waterfall? Are you sure you didn't dream the whole thing up?" Naruto groaned, "I so did see that woman!" Naruto then smirked, "Are you jealous Captain Yamato?" Naruto taunted. Yamato rolled his eyes, "For your information, I do not see any beautiful naked women by waterfalls. I usually see them on my bed." Naruto felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment and he stayed quiet. Sai gave Naruto a small smile, "I believe that Captain Yamato 'burned' you, Naruto." Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh. _I can never get a break._

Sakura rolled her eyes at Captain Yamato's "burn" meanwhile Hinata blushed furiously. She remembered that she was that 'beautiful naked woman by the waterfall' and that she slept entangled in Naruto's arms on his makeshift bed. Sakura nudged her friend gently, "He has been telling that story to everyone. I seriously doubt he has seen a woman by a waterfall." Hinata nodded quickly as she lowered her blushing face into her hood.

"Is the prisoner awake?" Captain Yamato asked the two girls as they approached.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope. Hinata knocked him out good. She says that he will be passed out for the remained of the trip."

"Remind me not to piss you off Hinata." Yamato chuckled out to her. Hinata lowered her face further in her jacket.

"I will take the first watch since I skipped out yesterday." Yamato told his team. Everyone nodded and made their way to the wooden cabin. Before Hinata could walk into the cabin a soft hand on her shoulder stopped her. Hinata panicked and she stood frozen.

Naruto quickly took away his hand from her shoulder, "Uh, H-Hinata could we t-talk?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata cursed herself, she could never deny Naruto. She turned to look at him and nodded. Naruto thanked her with a smile and he started to walk to a private clearing that he had spotted earlier. _Great, now that I can talk to her what the hell am I going to say? "Hey Hinata, you remember how we woke up in each other's arms? Well, I am afraid that I like it"_ He mentally thought. _"Y-You l-like it, N-Naruto?"_ Naruto mentally imitated Hinata's voice. _"Yeah! It's crazy!" "D-Do y-you l-like m-me, Naruto?"_ _"Uh, well I-I don't really k-know you, you know?" "Oh…"_ Naruto mentally saw Hinata start to cry and he mentally panicked at the thought. _"D-Don't cry H-Hinata! I-I do like you, b-but…"_ He mentally saw Hinata turn away from him. _"I understand."_ He felt himself mentally panic again, she did not understand! _"No wait, Hinata! I-It's not you, it's me. P-Please I d-don't want to hurt you."_ Naruto shook his head to get rid of the cringy scenario he made up. He let out a tired sigh. _How am I going to bring this up without hurting her?_

"N-Naruto, I-I know you want to t-talk about the, um, _s-situation_. I-I understand how d-difficult it may be to t-talk about." Hinata told him as they walked into the private clearing. Naruto turned to look at her with a soft smile. Hinata continued to look at the floor, "I-I don't w-want y-you to be w-worried over this. I-I don't w-want you to c-close y-yourself off because of m-me." Hinata gripped the sleeves of her jacket, "I-I n-need to a-apologize. I-I haven't been a t-true f-friend to y-you. I-I have b-been t-terribly s-selfish." Naruto gave her a confused look, "Eh? Hinata you are an amazing friend." Hinata shook her head, "N-No, I-I am n-not. I-I am s-selfish when it c-comes to y-you. T-This _s-situation_ has been h-happening since w-we have b-been k-kids. W-Whenever w-we s-sleep n-next to e-each other t-this o-occurs." Hinata bit her trembling lip to stop herself from crying out. She felt utterly disgusted in herself for using Naruto. Naruto stood frozen as he looked at Hinata in shock. _This has been happening since we were kids?!_ He felt himself grow daze and he could not stop the feeling of betrayal entering his mind.

"D-Did everyone else know about this?" He asked her. She nodded gently. Naruto turned away from her, he did not want her to see the anger he felt. _Everyone has been lying to me; but nothing hurts worse than knowing that_ _ **Hinata**_ _was lying to me too._ Naruto growled, and he quickly turned to her. Hinata whipped her head up to look at Naruto when she heard him growl. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the fury expressed on his face. _I deserve his anger. He should hate me. I was stupid and selfish._ "I-I am s-sorry, N-Nar…" She began but Naruto had moved quickly on her, "I thought I could **_trust_** you." Naruto angrily told her. Hinata's breath got caught in her throat and she did not reply. _Oh Naruto, I am so sorry for breaking your trust in me._ Naruto deeply frowned at her silence, "Was this just some **_stupid joke_** to humiliate me further? Did everyone enjoy me being the butt of the joke? I bet that you were just **_forced_** to interact with me. I bet that you never **_cared_** in the…" A pair of soft lips met his and stopped him from his ramblings.

Naruto stood frozen as he felt Hinata's lips on his. Hinata quickly pulled back, "I was never **forced** to be with you. I do **care** about you. I told you I was selfish. I-I actually…" Hinata connected her eyes with his, "I love you, Naruto!" She wrapped her arms around him and he felt her cry into his chest. Naruto felt his cheeks burn and his heart started racing.

His anger had immediately seized the moment her lips touched his. Her confession burned itself into his mind and made him deaf to the world. He was solely concentrated on Hinata. Naruto reached down to gently cup her chin with his hand and he raised her head to look at him. "Tell me again." He asked her seriously. Hinata hiccupped, "I love you, Naruto." She mumbled out. Naruto smiled brightly and hugged her. He started to laugh loudly, "Hinata, I thought that you were just doing this to make fun of me or something! It never crossed my mind that you could have loved me. How crazy is that?" Naruto happily told her as his arms tightly wrapped around her. "B-But N-Naruto I-I used y-you. I-I l-lied to y-you f-for my p-personal g-gain." Hinata sadly told him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed more, "Hinata, you aren't the only one responsible for that. I remember how I was holding onto you too. Plus, you did it because you _love me_." Naruto lightly taunted. Hinata blushed scarlet at his taunt, "N-Naruto, that isn't f-funny." She mumbled out. She felt the hold he had on her tighten, "I'm sorry." He brightly told her with a smile on his face. Hinata frowned, she knew he was not truly sorry.

"I think I am still shocked. I never had someone tell me that they loved me before. I have no idea what to do. I think I need to ask you out. Do you want that? I don't really have a lot of money for a fancy place, but if I beg Lady Tsunade for a mission then I will be able to get enough for a decent place. Say Hinata, what do you like to eat? Would you like it if I bought you flowers? Do you like flowers? What's your favorite flower? Hinata, do you want to…" Naruto stopped his rambling as he felt Hinata kiss his lips again.

Before he could respond back, her lips left his. She gave him a beautiful smile. Naruto blushed, and chuckled. "Hehe, I tend to get a bit carried away when I am excited." Hinata shyly smiled at him, "I-It's okay." Naruto realizing how close he was holding her, he quickly separated himself from her. "S-Sorry for touching you and stuff. I-I don't know how to do… this." Naruto nervously explained. Hinata walked back to stand in front of him, "I hugged you. I-I don't mind being close to you." She softly grabbed his hands, "I-I _love_ touching you, N-Naruto." Naruto blushed hotly, he felt himself grow a bit dazed. _Her hands are so warm and soft._ Naruto let his fingers trace the soft flesh of her hands. "W-What do we do now?" Naruto shyly asked. Hinata hummed and then she slightly frowned. She let go of his hands and took a step back.

"Y-You love S-Sakura" She sadly told him.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but he had no idea what to say. _I love Sakura, don't I?_

"I-I don't want to p-pressure you into a-anything N-Naruto." Hinata told him seriously. "The only thing I want is for you to be happy." Hinata locked her eyes to his, "E-Even if it doesn't include m-me." Naruto stared at her in a mix of wonder and curiosity. _She is something else._ Hinata giggled softly, "I-I never expected to tell y-you, b-but I-I could not continue to see you h-hurt. I-I am still sorry for l-lying to you." Hinata told him. Naruto gave her a small smile, "Hey, don't worry about it. I always feel refreshed after we sleep together." Hinata's mouth stood ajar and her face reddened immensely. Naruto gave her a concerned look, "Hinata! A-Are you okay? You're all red!" Hinata shook her head, "N-Naruto, d-don't say that!" She squeaked out. Naruto gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?" Hinata was trembling, "T-The s-sleeping t-together part." She mumbled out. Naruto continued to give her a confused look, "Why?"

"P-People will t-think _o-other_ stuff."

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought for a bit, and then he immediately reddened. "I-I'm sorry! I-I never t-thought of it like _that_!"

After a couple of moments of embarrassing silence, Hinata was able to calm herself. "M-Maybe we should start o-out slow in our r-relationship."

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Yeah, I would like that. We can get to know each other and stuff."

%%%%

The weeks passed and the pace of their "relationship" was steady and slow like they both agreed. They weren't really dating, but they were friendlier with each other. Hinata was still hesitant to accept his offer for a date since he was still confused over his feelings. Naruto was just glad to have her company. He did try to sort through his feelings, but that was easier said then done.

Naruto sat on the grassy field of Mount Myoboku, resting for a bit. _Ma and Pa do know how to make you work with everything you have._ He slightly flinched as he rolled his shoulders, he was incredibly sore after the intense toad sage training. He looked up at the sky, his fingers traced the spine of _The Gusty Ninja_ as he looked up at the sky thoughtfully. _What would you do Jiraiya-sensei? Did you ever like two women before? Who do you chose?_ Naruto sighed tiredly. _When do you know that she is the one?_

The answer to his relationship questions came to him in the most traumatizing way.

Naruto glared up angrily at Pain. "You bastard." He spit out. _I'm sorry, everyone. I failed again. I guess, I was never the chosen one after all._

"It's time for us to go." Pain told him.

Naruto could only stare at him in anger. _I guess this is how I will die._

Pain raised his hand, and Naruto looked at the ground sorrowfully. He could not move a muscle and he was as powerless as an infant. _I truly am pathetic, aren't I? I didn't even get the chance to figure out my feelings for Hinata._ At the thought of Hinata, he felt a pang run through him. _I am sorry I failed you too._ He had given his all in his fight with Pain and he was still defeated. _What more can I give?_ His body was rendered useless and his resolution was leaving him. _I am a failure. I was always a failure. Nothing has changed. Sasuke was right, I am just one big lose…_

He heard it. The sound of rushed footsteps coming to his position. Suddenly, a loud crash happened right where Pain once stood. He felt his blood run cold as he looked at the person standing beside him.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore." Hinata forcefully said. Her hand had made a small crater where Pain once stood. She stood up swiftly from her crouched position. Her eyes full of determination as she glared at Pain.

"Reinforcements?" Pain asked in slight amusement.

Naruto felt himself panic, "Why did you come out here?! Just run! You can't win!" He angrily told her. _Leave Hinata, please. Go away! You are no match for him._

"No." She told him.

His eyes went wide with fear. _Hinata, don't do this._ He tried to move his body. _Damn it! These chakra rods are too strong._

"I am sorry, Naruto. I told you that I was selfish when it comes to you. This time is no different." She said as her back faced him.

Naruto growled, "What do you mean? You shouldn't put yourself in danger like this. Just go." He pleaded to her.

"I am here because I want to be. This time I will save you, Naruto." Hinata softly spoke to him. "I never had the courage to say or do what I wanted. I always hid in the background and let things happen." Hinata glanced toward him, "You were always there for me, Naruto. You inspired me to believe in myself." Hinata clenched her fists, "And this time I won't hide in the background." Hinata turned away from him to face Pain again, "I am not afraid of dying to protect you." A soft gust of wind blew her hair, "Because I love you, and I always will."

Naruto felt his breath hitch. _H-Hinata…_

He felt her kick one of the chakra rods pining him down. He felt himself regain a bit of his movement. Before he could fathom a response, he saw her being thrown away from him.

Naruto felt himself go numb at hearing her pain-filled groans as she tumbled across the ground. He heard her rushing towards him again, but she was once again thrown away from him. His panic eyes took in her disheveled form, "Hinata!" _Oh Kami, please be okay._ His eyes followed her, and he saw her struggling to get up. _Just stand down, Hinata._ Naruto struggled against the rods, but he was still pinned down. _Fuck!_

Hinata stood up straight. An air of fierce determination surrounded her. She managed to do some quick movements and suddenly her arms were enveloped by blue chakra. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!" She yelled out as she rushed toward Pain.

He could only stare in shock at the powerful jutsu she displayed while she was trying to land a hit on Pain. Pain had smoothly evaded her attacks until one slight misstep allowed Hinata to connect a blow to the face. In the momentary distraction, Hinata rushed toward him and broke another chakra rod. Before she could connect another hit, she was once again thrown up in the air.

Naruto felt his heart leap into his throat as he saw her fly. _No…_

She quickly started to fall and all he could do was _stare_. "HINATA!" He screamed out in desperation. His body strained to try to move a bit, but it was all in vain.

She crashed with a loud thud. The sound replayed in his mind. _Please be breathing. You can't die! Not you!_

"HINATA! HINATA! DAMN IT! HINATA!" He yelled out to her. _Please wake up! Please be alive!_

He saw her eyes slowly open, and he felt his soul come back to him. He saw her struggling to stand up, but she was wobbling badly. _Stay down, damn it!_ He thought desperately.

She made her way stumbling toward him, and he could not look away from the tragic sight. "Just stop, please. Please stay away." He mumbled out to her desperately.

She fell harshly to the ground. Naruto felt his throat ache at seeing her this hurt. She then begun to crawl her way towards him. Naruto looked away from her. He could not continue watching this heart-wrenching sight. _Hinata, please go away. I d-don't want you to die. Please!_

"Why would someone as weak as you try to resist? Why would you fight me when you know you will only die?" Pain asked her in slight wonder.

She had made her way to Naruto and she slowly grasped the chakra rod that imbedded his hands. "I never go back on my word." Naruto looked up at her with a mix of surprise and confusion. _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_ "Because that's also my ninja way." She whispered out while looking at him.

As he looked at her dirty and bloody face, he finally knew the answer to his relationship questions. The sudden realization made his heart clench painfully. _Hinata, I love…_

In a flash she was thrown up in the air again. Naruto stared wide-eyed. _No, please. Not her. PLEASE!_ He pleaded.

Pain slammed her forcefully into the ground. _No._ He saw Pain summon a chakra rod. _No._ Pain raised the chakra rod above his head. _No._ Pain plunged it down. _No!_

The sound of skin being pierced reached his ears. _NO!_

He looked at the blood seeping through the rubble where Hinata's body was at and his mind went blank.

 ** _Yes._** The nine-tail demon growled out in his mind.

%%%%

He sat silently in the medical tent. The soft beeping was the only thing that kept him company. His eyes never left the sleeping figure. He could not stop appreciating every single rise of the chest as the figure breathed. Every breath signified that they were alive. _She_ was alive.

Thanks to Nagato, those that were killed were revived. Unfortunately, those who were injured were still injured. Hinata was one of the unlucky injured people. Even worse, she was _critically_ injured and at any moment she could die. Naruto felt a lump form in his throat, he could not fathom what he would do if she died. He suddenly felt the urge to touch her. He needed to reconfirm that Hinata was indeed alive.

He slowly reached over to grasp her hand in his. As soon as his hand touched her warm and soft one he relaxed. He slowly traced her hand with his finger. _I love you, Hinata. As soon as you wake up I will tell you everything._ He looked down at their intertwined hands and he could feel himself smile. _I never thought about it, but her hand fits perfectly in mine._

He kept staring at their hands that he did not recognize that Hinata regained consciousness. Hinata silently swooned at seeing Naruto holding her hand gently in his grasp. She squeezed his hand.

Naruto looked up at her with mild surprise, "H-Hinata, you're awake. I-I was just ya know looking at your hand. Yeah that's right. I was just looking at it because I-I uh thought I saw a… bug." He told her in a rush as he simultaneously let her hand go.

Hinata giggled softly, "I have Shino as a teammate. Bugs are no issue to me."

Naruto cringed at the poor-made excuse and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Right."

"I am glad that you are the first person I get to see when I wake up." Hinata told him softly.

Naruto blushed, "Y-Yeah, I-I just couldn't stay away. Hehe."

"Congratulations Naruto, you saved the village. You are now the village hero." Hinata said as a bright smile overtook her features. "I knew you could do it."

Naruto felt his heart race at her words and his mouth went dry. "I-I… Uh…" _Why does she smile at me like that? I-It's too distracting. No one should be this cute._

Hinata grabbed his hand, "You were always my hero."

Naruto's blush deepened. _Was she always this charming?_

Hinata tilted her head to the side, "Naruto, your cheeks are red. Are you getting sick?"

Naruto vigorously shook his head, "N-NO! Y-You're just so… Y-YOU!"

Hinata frowned and she let go of his hand. She turned away from him and her head was hung low. "I see." She mumbled out.

Naruto felt himself panic with dread, "No, Hinata. I didn't mean it like that! I mean…" He saw her lavender-white eyes connecting to his. "I- uh…" _Damn, her eyes are beautiful._ Her eyes started to shift away from his, and he started to panic. "I LOVE YOU!" He rushed out. As soon as he let it out, he placed his hands in front of his mouth. _I can't believe I said it like that! I sound like a total creep!_

"Tell me again." Hinata asked. Her eyes beckoning him. He swallowed thickly, and he took a calm breath.

"I love you, Hinata."

Hinata continued to stare at him and he stared back. Her eyes were analyzing him and all he could do is look at her.

After a while, he saw her start to smile. He felt himself smile at seeing her happiness. "Naruto…" She mewled out lovingly and it made his heart race at hearing his name being called so fondly. "Yes?" He asked her shyly.

"I love you too." She whispered out to him. He felt his smile grow bigger. She reached out to grab both of his hands, "You seem tired." She told him as she slightly tugged his arms, "Sleep with me." She tauntingly whispered to him. Naruto gulped, he knew what she meant; but he also knew that she knew what she meant, and she just wanted to tease him. Naruto decided to taunt her back, "Top or bottom?" He asked with a chuckle. Hinata eeped and her face turned red.

He was about to comment, but a loud commotion from outside the medical tent infiltrated the silence.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING WITH LADY HINATA! VILLAGE HERO OR NOT I WILL NOT LET YOU DEGRADE HER IN SUCH A FASHION!" Neji's loud voice boomed through the flaps of the tent.

"Neji, calm down. They were not talking seriously." The voice of a struggling TenTen followed.

"She is right, Neji! Hinata has just awoken from her injuries, Naruto would never subject her to youthful activities so soon!" Lee exclaimed through grit teeth.

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at the 'youthful activities'.

"SO SOON?! THESE YOUTHFUL ACTIVITIES ARE NOT ALLOWED WHATSOEVER!" Neji said as he struggled.

"What are you guys doing?!" The loud voice of Sakura was heard.

"Didn't you hear? Naruto and Hinata finally said 'I love you' to each other." Ino said. "They were about to pollinate if you know what I mean." Ino said suggestively.

The sound of the flaps of the tent being opened made the two occupants flinch.

"Naruto! I know you love Hinata, but can't you wait to show her how much you do at least until she heals up a bit?!" Sakura angrily asked him.

Naruto flinched at her tone, "I-I wasn't going to do _that_. I was just going to sleep with her."

"YOU DISGRACE! HOW DARE YOU DISREGARD LADY HINATA IN SUCH A WAY!?" Neji bellowed out as TenTen and Lee struggled to keep him back from pummeling the blonde.

"I have to agree with Neji on this one. That's kind of cold. You don't want to make love to Hinata, you just want to use her for her body and sleep with her. I thought you were better than that." Ino said disapprovingly.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes stared in shock at Hinata.

"Naruto and I were not going to have any form of sex. I was just suggesting if Naruto wished to accompany me while we both rest and nothing more." Hinata told them seriously.

Naruto felt his inner self growl at the sudden backbone she exerted. _Damn, that's hot and_ scary. He slightly moved closer to the feisty girl.

"Oh, well that's fine. Just mind your injuries Hinata. Call me if there is any problem." Sakura said as she walked out of the tent.

"This is the cutest gossip ever! The idiot and the princess finally fall in love." Ino gushed out as she also walked out of the tent.

Neji managed to escape the hold his teammates had on him. He quickly pushed Naruto and his two nagging teammates out of the tent. "Sleep in your own bed, Uzumaki." Neji growled out.

TenTen shook her head, "Overprotective jerk." She mumbled.

"Neji's protectiveness over his cousin is endearing! If only one day Sakura would appreciate my youthful endeavors toward her!" Lee gushed out happily.

"Sorry we couldn't help, Naruto." TenTen told him.

Naruto gave her a warm smile, "That's okay. Thanks anyway." He told the pair as he walked away while giving them a slight wave.

He could still hear the soft-spoken words of his Hinata before Neji kicked him out.

 _Hinata swiftly moved herself up to whisper into Naruto's ear as their group of friends talked. Her breath on his bare neck made his heartbeat increase. "If we used to hold each other in a loving embrace as we slept, I wonder what we would get into when we are awake." She told him with a hint of amusement. He gulped loudly, and she giggled. "I hope you are ready." Naruto was about to respond, but Neji had taken a hold of him._

Naruto felt his cheeks burn. _Whatever she has planned, I will be ready._ The image of her beautiful face giving him that special smile of hers entered his mind. _For her, always._


End file.
